


Chanter

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Groping, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Ambarussa et Ambarto veulent faire chanter Makalaurë.





	Chanter

\- « Chante pour nous, petit oiseau » rit Ambarussa. Makalaurë rougit ; Ambarussa avait plaqué ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête pour les lier au montant du lit avec un ruban de soie dorée, tandis qu’Ambarto lui écartait les cuisses. Le musicien gémit bruyamment lorsque le plus jeune des jumeaux, ayant vérifié que les liens tiendraient, lécha un de ses tétons.  
\- « Tsst, fit l’autre rouquin lorsque Makalaurë se frotta contre lui. Tellement impatient. » Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu, et l’aîné fit remarquer :  
\- « Il n’a décidemment pas appris à patienter… Je crois qu’une petite punition s’impose. » Ambarto sourit en réponse et leva sa main, l’abattant durement sur les fesses de Makalaurë, qui glapit. Les jumeaux continuèrent à fesser leur aîné jusqu’à ce qu’il soit rouge, puis Ambarto s’installa face au musicien et introduisit son érection dans sa bouche. Makalaurë gémit doucement et commença à le sucer, bougeant habilement sa langue. Ambarto gémit à son tour, et Ambarussa en profita pour pénétrer Makalaurë. Ils jouirent tous trois en même temps, et Makalaurë se nicha entre ses deux frères, qui le caressèrent longuement avant de finalement le détacher. Ils s’endormirent blottis les uns contre les autres.


End file.
